The Real World
by mrz.jonascullenblack
Summary: Summary: 8 Strangers, Have been Chosen to live in a House together. Alice Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Bella Swan, Edward Mason, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater. DRAMA MUCH? All Human
1. Meet the Cast

Real World

Summary: 8 Strangers, Have been Chosen to live in a House together. Alice Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Bella Swan, Edward Mason, Emmett McCarty, Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black, Leah Clearwater. DRAMA MUCH? All Human

Meet the Cast:

_Alice:_

" Hi I'm Alice, let's see I'm 21 and A Extreme Shopoholic. I'm very Nice and Very sweet so people say. My worst Flaw is that people tend to believe that I have anger issue's (Crosses arms) I Mean I Don't, AND IT TRULY BOTHERS ME WHEN PEOPLE SAY THAT BECAUSE IT'S NOT FRACKIN TRUE SO ANY ONE WHO THINK'S SO CAN TAKE MY 600 DOLLAR PAIR OF HEELS AND SHOVE IT UP THER AS!!!!!!!!! Ok now where was I, oh yea I like to hang out with friends and you know go to clubs and parties and just have a good time. I'm a really fun person to be around, if your on my good side."

_Jasper:_

"Hi I'm Jasper, (waves) I'm 22 and I'm cool, I mean I don't get into lots of arguments and stuff because it's a waste of my time. I like to think of my self as a Peacemaker because I do like to stop escalating fights and I'm really good at calming people down. My worst flaw I'd have say is not being very social. I mean I wont really open up to you unless we're like really cool. For fun I like to read a good book every now and then, and watch some TV. So yea I hope to make some friends in this process you know get to know people much better and become more outgoing."

_Bella:_

"Hi People of America, I'm Bella I'm 21 and currently single. I've never really had a" Boyfriend." I'm not good at sports or any kind of recreation. I was always considered the " weird girl" in school, I mean I'm not weird, I just prefer to do stuff alone, I've never been the one for much friends. I've never had a sleepover or been to a party. My biggest flaw is probably my clumsiness I trip at least 3 times a day on a good day. I think its Hereditary. My hobbies are Reading and cooking, I'm a really good cook and I love doing it I used to cook for my dad all the time. I hope to gain a lot from this experience new friends and yea stuff like that."

_Edward:_

Hey! I'm Edward; I'm 23 and pretty laid Back. I'm a Ladies man of course, the women can't resist me. I came all this way and had to leave my girl Jessica at home. Heart wrenching I know. I Truly do love her though, Even though she's always Questioning me and not trusting me she Refused to let me go on this trip for the longest, she already said she's Gonna call me every day (sigh). My worst flaw I have to say is being the ladies man because I drive away all my girlfriends and best friends, by sleeping with there girls. I'm trying to get better hopefully I will, because I do want to eventually settle down. I hope to gain some kind of control from this experience and Friends that happen to be girls, because I think it's impossible for me to have them.

_Emmett:_

" So I'll tell you what I want what I really really want- (Producer: Emmett the camera's rolling!) Oh what's up Betches! I'm Emmett!!!! The one the only hold applause, I'm 24 and loving it. I play football, Basketball, Soccer, Water polo, Hockey, and I'm a part time Body Builder. Yes as you can see I'm really involved with recreation. And I hate to lose to anyone. My biggest flaw is that I'm OVER competitive, I Challenge anybody at anything and People don't seem to like that. I've injured a couple of Best friends and Girlfriends that way. (Shudders) Memories. For fun I like to Jet Ski and Arm Wrestle I Hope to become more of a " Team Player" on this experience and learn how to get along with others, And Become a Real Friend.

_Rosalie:_

"Rose here, (Smiles) I'm 23 and Fabulous. I'm currently NOT single actually (points to finger) Engaged! Mike is just an awesome guy and I can't picture life without him. Let's see I usually don't get along well with Females Just because of the simple fact, there all Haters! (Laughs) but I would be to if I couldn't look Like me. My biggest flaw is well I don't have one I'm perfect! (Laughs) ok ok I guess it's the fact that I'm A Tad Bit Conceited. But Hey, I have a reason to be though. I Like To Model and Sing for fun. Well from this experience I hope to Learn to Care, about someone other than Mike or myself for once in my life."

_Jacob:_

"What's up I'm Jacob you can call me Jake though (Smile) I'm 25. I am a really cool person to hang around; I like to eat a lot, no Seriously a lot. I don't tend to get fat though I'm actually not fat at all see (Lifts up his shirt). I like to work out a lot you know go to the Gym On a regular basis. My Worst flaw is Probably my attitude I'll Treat you like Shi until I really get to know you. But if I don't like you I'll still treat you like ShiFor fun I like to fix cars you know make them useful again. And I also like to ride motorcycles they're cool. And I've never fallen. From this Experience I'd like to lose my attitude a little be a Little nicer maybe and maybe I'll be a semi-better Person."

_Leah:_

"(Listening to Music) (Producer: Leah!) WHAT DO YOU WANT! Oh yea my little intro, Attention all Hores**! **I'm Here I'm Leah I'm 22 and Crazy. I'm Wild I like to Party and don't like Direction from anyone got it! You got to earn respect to get it. I Does my own thing and play by my rules so Warning, don't mess with me! My worst Flaw has to be the Drinking I'm crazy as Hel when I Drink so don't Hand Me a bottle of Tequila and say go for it (laughs) for fun I like to hang with the boys play a little football and watch the game and drink a couple of beers. I hope to get better with my drinking and become an overall better person. SIKE!!!!! I just want to maybe become more of a "Girl" and Maybe Seriously stop drinking so much."

****************************************************************************************************************

**ok I Don't Really Curse so Bear With Me with the substitutions.**

**Overall I hope you like it R&R **

**This Is Just a Kind Of Intro to get you ready for the story **

**I Will Take Ideas From anyone and I hope you have some :D**


	2. Where's The Key?

Bella's POV

I stood outside the Airport waiting for the car that'll take me to my new home for the next 3 months. Is it okay to be ridicously nervous? I'm Sweating, OMG I'm Sweating. I Have to keep telling myself it's ok we're all strangers to one another. How will I know what the Car looks, like what if I get in the wrong one?

Ok Bella calm down that's not going to happen, or is it? Suddenly a Black Stretch Hummer pulls up right in front of me. " Are you Bella Swan?"

" …I am" He Opens the Door for me and I slide into the Leather Seating.

There are 3 other Girls in the Limo When I get in " Hi I'm Bella!" I say as I hold out my hand for them to shake.

" Alice!" One Girl Replies She's about 4'11 with Short Brown Hair, She Seems so Excited I wish I could be like that instead Of being a Nervous wreck.

" What's up I'm Leah." Leah was a tomboy I could tell she had on Gray baggy sweats and a Yellow T-Shirt that She Put up with a Scrunchie Exposing her Stomach with a Belly ring on it

" Rosalie." The Last one said leaving my hand hanging I put it back in feeling embarrassed Rosalie is definitely what you would consider Beautiful she had Features like a model and the attitude that matched.

" Help yourself to any of the Beverages." Rupert offered I look down and it's a variety of everything form Coke to a whole bunch of Wines I couldn't even pronounce the names of. I just keep it Simple and Pick Up a Strawberry Fanta.

I open it careful not to spill it and take a sip. " Is it just me, or does this taste better in a limo?"

Alice laughs and Picks up her glass of Chardonnay " Everything is better in a Limo."

We eventually arrive at our Destination 30 min Later, I got to know Alice a lot she seemed really cool.

Rupert Helped us get our Luggage out of the Car. " Bye Ladies I hope to see you later." He drove off and we went up to the door.

This house was amazing " Kay Does anyone have the key." Leah Asked.

" Umm I thought one of you guys had it." I replied,

we can't even get in the Fracking house. " Well look guys the Back door is open let's wait here one of the guys are bound to have it."

The back yard was beautiful it had a pool the Size of my house, A Hot tub on the side, a huge grill section. And to top it all off a bar.

" This Is Amazing." Leah Said as we sat down at the table.

" I know, the water's Beautiful" So far I was Impressed My roomies seem nice, (well most of them) I Mean this should be fun.

Confessional (Leah)

I'm having fun right now I Mean it's super cool except for one thing. Rosalie she's so stuck up Ugh! I Fight Betches like her, She's Just so fake. I mean come on did you see the way she looked at me. I'm going to have some problems here in a Second.

Confessional (Rosalie)

Ok somebody call the fashion police on little Ms. Leah. Do you see what she's wearing (stick's finger down throat.) she looks like she just came out of a homeless shelter. Well we all can't be perfect.

Alice's POV

" Ok can anyone make drinks?" I need a Martini Bad.

Leah raised her hand immediately " Back home I'm a Bartender at the local club."

She walked to the bar and smiled. " So what can I get you?"

I Laughed at her " An Apple Martini Please." She got the right Materials and made the Martini.

I sipped it and it was perfect. " OMG this is the best Martini EVER!" She laughed and we walked back to the table.

" Hey guys." Bella said, " Is that a Pole?!?" We all started laughing even Rosalie was Laughing. " We have a Pole in our house." I Said through Giggles.

" Great now you can show us how you make your money." Bella Said Laughing.

" Well if you insist." I put my Drink down and walked to the stereo and put on some music then to the pole. I got on And Did a lot of different tricks while the girls threw Dollars at me.

" Whooooo Shake that moneymaker girl." Leah Said Laughing.

" Take it all off!!" Bella Added on.

Rosalie was on the floor laughing to hard to add anything. " Are we interrupting something?"

Jasper's POV

After getting to know the guys in the Limo I was pretty confident in meeting the girls actually quite excited.

" Sooo, who has the key." Edward asked. Everyone checked their pockets, mine were empty.

" Where are the girls, maybe they have it" Jacob added.

" You guys hear that." Emmett went around the corner to a gate.

" Well the girls are here" Edward stated.

" Thank you so much, we are so grateful for your presence Captain obvious" Jacob said smirking.

I opened the door as we walked in. " Are we interrupting Something." I said trying not to laugh.

Emmett did not succeed in trying he let out a loud holler as he fell over laughing.

Soon enough Edward joined in, then Jacob. Then I couldn't hold it any longer and we were all on the floor laughing.

" Are we playing tip the stripper." Emmett said through laughs. " I wanna play."

One Girl was blushing red from embarrassment, as we finally got all our laughs out.

We all introduced ourselves to one another, and had a seat at the table. " So," Alice asked, " You guys do have the key right."

We all looked at each other. " We thought you had it." Alice groaned as she put her head down on the table.

" What's that?" Rosalie pointed to a white piece of paper she went up and took the paper down.

_Dear cast,_

_There are 4 keys hidden around the area you will be split off into 4 teams _

_The first team to find their key with their number on it gets first dibs on rooms. _

_Team 1: Jasper and Alice_

_Team 2: Emmett and Rosalie_

_Team 3: Edward and Bella_

_Team 4: Jacob and Leah._

_Start when finished with this note._

" You guys are so going down." Emmett said while running to the nearby bushes.

Alice was checking in under the tables. Bella was checking in the front area of the house. I was Checking on windows while Alice is staring at me like I've gone Crazy.

" JAKE!" Leah screamed out Jacob turned around and came jogging to where she was. " It's in the pool." Jacob took off his shirt and jumped in.

Bella's POV

OMG look at that body I Just totally stopped searching when I saw Jake Shirtless.

"Hey Bella you find anything." Edward came up to me from Behind.

I turned around and Smiled " Nope not yet, you?"

He shook his head. " I think Jake and Leah's gonna take it home.

Jake was getting out of the pool. I looked down and very much on a root was our key.

" Don't be so sure." I Grabbed It and ran Like the wind Me and Leah were neck in Neck and She Smirked Evilly at me. We ran up the steps at the exact same time I was almost there when I lost my footing and tripped on the top stair. I was Falling head first down the Stairs when Leah got my arm and pulled me up.

" You ok?" she asked as she patted my shoulder. " Let's call it a Draw." I said. " Fine with me" She said as she used her key to open the door.

Next time on Real world:

"It's are first time going out and I'm Excited."

" Some girl throws her Drink On Rose."

"This is ridiculous."

" Some people Just need to grow the Frack up!"

" Omg I'm so scared the police are here."

" The Least the betch could've done was take my side"

*********************************************************************************************************************

**hope you enjoyed R&R**

**I am Taking Idea Suggestions request!!!!!!!!!!!! :D**


	3. Clubbin'

6:00 PM; Edward's POV

I was sitting in my new room watching Deal or no deal when Emmett Bust through the door.

" Dude, ok I have the best idea ever, I know I'm a genius."

I sat up and looked at him. " What is it?" I was actually kind of Curious

" Ok Let's Go out all of us together like a first night Celebration." He was smiling like it was a HUGE accomplishment.

" Ok Emmett, we've already planned to do that, we decided that 3 hours ago, you where there." A look of confusion crossed his face.

" I thought that was a dream, Oh well! So what time are we leaving, because I need a full 3 hours to get sexy." He looked at the mirror on wall and was now doing some kind of weird Pouting face.

" Well we decided on 10 but," I looked over and he was now making kisses at the mirror.

I tapped him on his Shoulder and he turned around. " Get out."

" Ok." He said as he left my room. Gosh his elevator does not reach the top floor.

Alice's POV

What to wear I've been through my Luggage 8 times and Now clothes where everywhere in me and Rosalie's Room. UGH! This is Frustrating

" Cant find anything to wear I assume." Jasper said as he walked into the now Clustered room.

" Nope it's a problem to." I gave up and sat down on the bed.

Jasper walked over and sat down next to me. " I think you'd look awesome in anything you where." He flashed me a Smile that made me want to melt.

" Thanks." I said as I turned away blushing.

"But if you insist on being perfect," he walked over to the closet floor and Picked up one of my fav. Dresses I brought that! I thought I forgot it. " Then this is the one." He picked it up and placed it across my lap and walked out of the room.

It was Pink and tight and it went down to my thighs it hit every curve perfectly and was a halter dress. Across the Midsection was a Black belt. It was seriously one of my Favorites. I smiled at the thought of how Jasper picked the perfect outfit that even I couldn't find, like he knew me.

Leah's POV

" So what are you wearing?" Bella asked as she plopped down the bed where I was laying reading a Spiderman Comic.

" Um I don't know probably some Jeans and a t-shirt, nothing to Dressy." I replied.

" Oh." She got up off the bed and walked to her side of the room.

" What was that about?" I asked sitting up.

" What was what about?" She said smiling innocently.

" Never mind." I Layed back down and picked up my Spiderman Comic.

She just chuckled as she left the room; she was so not funny.

Rosalie's POV

I was in the phone room I wanted to talk to Mike, I miss him so much, I dialed his number and it started ringing

**Mike = bold**

_Rose = Italics_

**Hello **

_Hey babe_

** Oh hey rose baby how's it going**

_It's going good it's different from home though_.

**Cool people, everyone nice?**

_Yea the people here are cool._

**You don't sound to happy**

_Homesickness, that's all._

**Well I gotta go I promised Ben we'd hang out.**

_Ben?_

_ **Yea what's wrong with Ben**_

_Whenever you hang out with " Ben" you guys always go to some club and meet up with all these different girls._

**Not this again rose-**

_Don't "rose" me; this is how you cheated on me the first time_

**I TOLD YOU IT WOULDN'T HAPPEN AGAIN I KEEP PROMISES GOSH ROSE SOMETIMES I WISH YOU WOULD JUST SHUT UP!**

_(Whisper) you promised you'd never hit me again, remember that._

_**That's Diffrent.**_

That's different HOW?!

**BECAUSE YOU'RE A STUPID AND YOU DESERVED IT.** (Click)

I just crawled up in the Chair and cried that's all I could do, why does he treat me like this? I've been nothing but a supportive girlfriend since we started going out.

" Are you OK?" Emmett asked as he came over to where I was sitting.

I quickly tried to wipe the tears it didn't work " I'm fine."

" Oh come on Rosalie your crying and you look so sad, you can talk to me." I turned over to face the opposite side of Chair.

" Maybe later, right now I wanna be alone." I felt him get up from beside me.

" Any man who treats you like that rose, doesn't deserve you at all." I turned around but he'd already left the room.

9:30 PM; Alice's POV

Everyone was putting the finishing touches on their outfit. Bella looked cute in her tight jeans with Black ankle boots and A Black Halter top. Rosalie had on a White sweater that hung off her Shoulders with Dark Blue Jeans And white Knee High Boots she looked Fabulous. Leah had on a Black shirt that cut off at her belly that said " Not the Betch to mess with tonight." She also wore Skinny Jeans and a pair of black converse to top off her look.

" Nice shirt." Emmett pointed to Leah's shirt and started laughing.

" I Know right." She said as we walked out of the house.

We got in the Car and saw no other than Rupert.

" RUPIE!" I screamed as I got in the Limo.

" Hello, Mrs. Alice." He said while laughing at me.

When we where all Settled in we started the car.

" This is gonna be some much fun." Emmett said.

"Can we all Dance?" Edward asked.

" I sure can't, I'll trip over the floor." Bella replied as she hung her head.

" I would catch you." Edward smiled making Bella blush. AHA! I saw that, a connection did anyone else see that.

We arrived at the club 10 minutes later and got out the car. Inside the club was nice it was music coming from every direction.

" Woo!" Leah said as she headed for the dance floor.

Low by Flo Rida and t-pain came on and all the girls where dancing up a storm.

" I need a Drink." I said as she went over to the Bar.

I was ordering a Strawberry Daiquiri, when All of a sudden I heard a yell. I looked over and saw Complete Chaos. Leah was all up in some Girl's Face.

Leah's POV

We where having fun dancing when Some Random Girl pours her Drink on Rose, Rose Starts screaming and that's when I flip.

" WHO THE FRACK YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU STUPID BETCH." I was all up in her face now.

" GET OUTTA MY FACE YOU FRACKING PIECE OF SHI." She screamed back.

" AT LEAST MY FRACKING BREATH DON'T SMELL LIKE DOG SHI YOU STUPID HORE." I felt a hand go around my waist I turned around to see Jacob holding me back.

" SHUT YOUR FAT AS UP." I tried to push Jacobs arms off but he was to strong.

" She's not worth it Leah, let's go." Jacob said in my ear.

I agreed with him and started walking out the door. " THIS AINT OVER BETCH." I said before leaving.

We were walking outside when the manager came up to me. " Say right here I'm calling the police."

I was So Fracking scared I think I almost peed on myself.

The police showed up ten minutes later and started questioning everyone.

Rose's POV

The cop came up to me I was so scared so I just told him everything I knew.

" So mam, was this young lady causing a disturbance." He said as he pointed at Leah

" She was," I replied. " She started Yelling and Screaming and Cursing I was scared she was going to hurt someone."

" Can you please tell me exactly what happened.?" He asked as he held out a note pad.

I went over every event from the drink to Jacob Dragging Leah out.

" Thank you Mam." He said as he left.

Alice's POV

I'm shaking so bad I can't believe I just lied to the police, could he tell, OMG I'm so nervous.

Leah's POV

" The owner decided not to press charges but don't make a habit out of this." Said the Police officer as he left.

I was beyond pissed, that betch was about to let me go to jail for defending her. She's so fake. I'm Like Heated really bad she better not say anything to me either, I'll slap her.

We all got seated in the limo, it was really quiet like everybody was to afraid they where Gonna say Something wrong.

" It's funny, you don't really see peoples true characters until something like this happens." I said shaking my head. " And now Rose I see what a fake betch you are."

" Me!" She Said in Shock. " How am I fake?!"

" YOU SAT UP THERE AND TOLD THE POLICE I WAS DOING ALL THIS SHI." I Said now pissed.

" YOU WHERE, SO WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY." Rose said sitting up.

" I WAS DOING IT FOR YOU, YOU DUMB AS." I replied.

" DID I ASK YOU TO, HUH? KNOW SO THINK ABOUT THAT BETCH BEFORE YOU WANNA GET MAD AT ME." She's pissed at me? The least the betch could do was take my side, and now she's pissed at me.

" WHATEVER BETCH DON'T TALK TO ME, TO EVEN MAKE CONTACT OR I'LL WHOOP YOUR AS." I STATED

" SAY ANOTHER WORD I WILL FRACK BOTH OF YOU UP, THIS IS RIDICULOUS, GROW UP!" Alice said startling us all! " YOU BOTH DID SOME SHI WRONG, FORGET IT!"

" I think we all need to take a breather and calm down and talk this over in the morning." Jasper said as we pulled up to the house. " house meeting, Noon."

Next time on Real world:

" you're a really sweet guy you know that."

" Me and her will never be friends that's how it is."

" What is on your back rose?!"

" SOOOOO you feeling Jake huh?"

" OMG she's like throwing up a lung."

" I'm scared, Stay with me."


	4. Switzerland?

The Next Morning. (Jacob's POV)

We all got up the next morning we acted as if everything was normal but I could still feel the Tension.

" Good morning." Bella said as I walked into the kitchen. " I'm making breakfast."

I look around and see everything from Cinnamon rolls to Pancakes.

" What's gotten in to you?" I ask as I snatch a piece of bacon.

" It's just something I do when I'm Stressed or Frustrated." Bella was now stabbing the eggs.

I grabbed her arm " hey, take it easy, this is nothing for you to be worried about."

" I guess not, but they're both my friends I hate to choose or take sides."

" Be Switzerland." She looked at me with a quizzical look.

" What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she took the eggs off the stove.

" Switzerland is a country that's always neutral during war." I explained.

She laughed and took the eggs off the stove. " So I'm Switzerland."

" Precisely." I said as started making my two plates.

" Who you taking the other plate to?" She asked as she sat down at the table.

" What other plate?" I said confused.

" You just made two plates Jake." She looked at me like I was the slow one.

" I Know." I start. " For me." I grab a seat across her.

She just laughed and watched me eat.

Noon (Jaspers POV)

We all sat down in the Living room for the house meeting. Leah refused to seat anywhere near Rosalie and settled on the couch in the back.

" Ok, a lot of stuff has happened recently and without getting out of control can we discuss it." I Started.

After a long awkward silence, Leah started. " Me and her will never be friends that's how it is That was the most low down thing I'd ever witnessed, and for her to watch me defend her and then go tell the police is not cool in my book and I'd never do that to her or anybody in this house."

"Well honestly did I ask you to defend me, did I?" Rosalie stated from across the room

" No but that makes it all the worst that I was doing it to be nice." Leah looked like she was going to pounce in any minute.

" You know, I didn't like you when you strolled up in the limo looking a mixture between a Striper and a boy."

" I TRIED TO GIVE YOU A CHANCE, NOT GOING TO JUDGE YOU BY HOW YOU LOOK BUT I SAW THE WAY YOU LOOKED AT ME AND I SAW THE STUCK UP ATTITUDE YOU HAD, YEA I KNOW YOU DIDN'T LIKE ME BUT I DEFENDED YOU ANYWAY. SO THAT'S WHY YOU'RE WRONG AND FAKE ROSALIE." Leah was standing up now, Emmett who was next to her tried to settle her back down.

" BETCH LIKE I SAID I DIDN'T NEED YOU DEFENDING ME OK! I'VE BEEN DEFENDING MYSELF FOR THIS LONG! I CAN KEEP DOING IT!" Rosalie was now walking toward the back of the room Edward tried to stop her

"I'LL BE HAPPY TO SEE THE DAY SOMEBODY KICKS YOUR AS." Leah said fighting through Emmett.

" REALLY, YOU REALLY WANT TO, COME TO MY HOUSE IT HAPPENS ALL THE TIME." I was in shock did she really just say that. Everyone else had the look of shock and confusion as Rosalie left the room.

Rosalie's POV

I walked into my room did I really just say that. It was true but still no one else needed to know. I walked to the closet and started to change clothes

" Rose." I looked up to see Bella at the door.

" Hey Bella." I said trying to sound normal.

" What's on your back rose?!" Bella asked Frantically.

" Nothing." I said as I quickly put on a shirt.

" You can talk to me I'm not gonna judge you." Bella said as she Sat down on the bed.

" He drinks, a lot" I started as I joined her on the bed. "And when he comes home he decides to take his frustrations out on me." I was near tears now. " It's so bad, once I had to get put in the hospital, because he wouldn't stop banging my head against the floor." I was Full out crying now. " And I was pregnant with a baby girl I had her name and everything. He pushed me down the stairs."

I looked over at Bella and she was crying to. " You've got to leave rose."

" I can't." I say. " I love him."

" Rose he'll kill you if you stay." She says patting my back.

" I know." Bella grabs me into a hug. " I know."

Anxious to change the topic I let go.

" So." I say wiping my tears. " You feeling Jake."

" Psh No what makes you- is it obvious?"

" No I'm just perceptive."

Emmett's POV

I was outside listening to rose's door. How could she stay with a monster like that? If I knew where he'd live I'd go kick his as right now. She was so beautiful like an angel and deserved so much better.

Jasper's POV

I walked outside to the pool and saw Leah.

" Hey." I said. She didn't respond so I followed her eyes and saw Jake getting out of the pool.

" Checking out Jake huh? I asked with a Laugh

" Uh-Huh." She replied

7:00 pm (Alice's POV)

Yes I was going on my 3rd bottle of whiskey I was frustrated I drink when I'm frustrated.

" Alice." I turned to see it was Jasper calling me.

" Oh Jasper Hun Have a sssseat and some whiskey." I said Laughing.

" You should give me that." He says as he tries to grab the bottle.

" No wayyyy, mine." I say. " You're a really sweet guy you know that, and really sexy."

" Let's get you to your room." He says as he helps me up.

" I don't feel so good." I say as I run to the bathroom and throw up.

I feel someone make sure my hair's out of the way. " It's ok Alice." It's Jasper.

" OMG jasper she's like throwing up a lung." Leah?

After I'm Done Jasper carries me to bed. " Get some sleep ok." He says as he turns to leave.

" I'm scared, stay with me." I grab his arm.

" As you wish." He says and lies down next to me and sings me lullabies.

Next Time:

" Oh she likes Jacob."

" What happened last night?"

" You have a girlfriend remember."

" how do you tell a girl you've known for 3 days your madly in love with her."

***********************************************************************************************************************

**R&R PPL!**


	5. Pranks and Kisses

Leah's POV (9:00 AM)

I Yawned as I rolled out of bed everyone was still sleep. Late night Much? What happened last night? I walked into the kitchen and made me some toast and poured me a glass of orange juice. I heard a Door Close and The Shower turn on. Then It Struck The Best Idea Ever. So I finished my food got up from the table. I Snuck In the room and got my Camera and put it on the kitchen table. I Pulled out my lighter and held it to the Fire Alarm

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

" OMG FIRE EVERYBODY GET OUT OF THE HOUSE." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Bella Ran Out of the room first screaming as she left the house, then Rosalie Scared to Death Grabbed Alice (who Grabbed Jasper) and Left the House Emmett and Edward Walked Drowsily out of the house and Finally The Funniest Part Jacob In nothing But a Towel on Ran out of the house Screaming " FIRE!!!!!!" (It's also like 20 Degrees today).

I Locked the Door and sat at the kitchen table laughing so hard I could hardly breath.

" t-t-this is not funny Leah open the door" Said Bella through the door.

" LEAH!!!!!!!!!" Screamed Rosalie this was all to good. I Heard a Faint move and then tiny footprints

" LEAH IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS FRACKING DOOR I WILL PERSONALLY FIND MY WAY IN, STAB YOU WITH MY HEEL, AND IF YOU DON'T DIE I WILL SUFFOCATE YOU!!" Alice Screamed. Ok then fun's over. I Unlocked the Door and ran like the Fracking wind to my room and locked the Door.

Alice's POV

" We will get her," I whispered to the others. " When she's least expecting it."

"I have to go put on some clothes now excuse me." Jacob said as he left the room.

" UGHHHHHHH I don't like her." Rosalie said as we all sat down at the Table.

"she just wanted to se Jake Naked." Emmett said as he and Jasper Gave each other a High-five.

" Why would she want to? " Bella asked. Oh Bella slow slow Bella.

" Oh She Likes Jake." Rosalie said Looking down at her nails.

" Really? Oh ok " Bella had a look on her face, then it dawned on me.

" No." I said and Bella looked up at me. " Do u like Jake?" I whispered.

She looked up at me and blushed. " Yea ok I do." I smelled trouble a mile away. And now it's about to be stronger than ever.

" What I miss?" Jake said coming and sitting back down in his usual seat.

" Oh nothing just brainstorming what to do to Leah." Bella said rather quickly. Jacob smiled. He's so not as stupid as I thought.

" Ok so what's the plan?" Jasper asked sitting next to a sullen looking Edward. Hmm… what's his problem?

" Ooh huddle up I got an idea." We all leaned into Rosalie as she told us the plan and my… it was brilliant.

Leah's POV (1:00 PM)

Ok I've been in this room 5 hours. I highly doubt their planning anything.

" Ok guys, I'm Coming out to Shower." I yelled through the door. No response. I opened the door and the house was unusually quiet. I grabbed my towel and ran to the bathroom before anyone had time to prank me. I showered and washed my hair and quickly got out of the shower. I wrapped my towel around me and walked out of the bathroom.

" Hey Leah" Jasper said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Jasper? What's going on?" I said confused.

" Nothing I just feel a little blue today." Then out of nowhere he laughed so hard, I've never seen him laugh so hard.

" What's going on-" Edward rounded the corner and laughed too.

I just ran to my room and opened my drawers. They were empty. At the very bottom drawer was a blue silk underwear set. WTF?!?! They think this is funny. I turned around and there was a blue dress. They think they're funny huh? They know I HATE dresses well I got something for them all.

But as soon as I turned around I saw my hair was BLUE?!?! Ok, Leah Breath….ok Let's mess with the guys first. I pulled Bella's Hot Curler out of her bag.

Jasper's POV

Leah's Hair was the funniest thing I'd Seen in a long time I was still on the floor laughing. When I finally got up I went and sat on the couch with everybody else.

"That was Brilliant Rose!" Edward said Chuckling as I sat down.

" I know I'm Amazing" We all laughed really hard thinking about her hair. But Stopped as soon as Leah Came out the room.

" Sorry guys, I seem to have misplaced all my clothes. So Instead of wearing that awful dress on my bed I thought I'd Come out here and look for my clothes." Her blue hair was Curled and flowed down her back. She had on the Underwear Rosalie had left in her room, And some of Bella's Blue Heels. WOW!!!!!

" Jake?" She asked walking over to him and sitting on his lap. " Have you seen my clothes?"

" Well- I-I Think I S-Seem to remember." Jacob said stuttering.

" Can you tell me Where, please?" She made pouty lips and I was about to yell it out but Rosalie stopped me.

" Do not tell her." She said so Jacob could hear her to but Jake was lost in some kind of trance.

" They're In the Top of my Closet." Jacob said smiling.

" Thanks" She got up and went into Jacobs's room.

" Talk about prank gone wrong." Edward said.

" She pranked us man!" I said standing up.

" No correction She pranked Yall, UGH! Guys are so easy."

" Rose, You can't lie She looked- WOW!" I saw Bella's Face Change as she said that comment.

" Worst idea ever rose." Bella got up and stepped outside and closed the door.

Bella's POV

I sat outside. Why should I keep fighting for someone who doesn't even want me.

" Hey Bella, you ok" I Looked up at Edward as he stepped out of the house.

"A little, not really. It's just why should I like someone that doesn't even pay me any attention." I looked over at Edward and he stared at me.

" Bella you are beautiful and if a guy doesn't notice that he's not worth your time."

" Yea right, what's so beautiful? I'm average. And I know it's not my personality."

" It's your chocolate brown eyes, The color of your hair when the sun hits it, The Look you get when your concentrating really hard, And your personality is amazing." I smiled and looked up at Edward.

" You really think so?" I asked.

" I know so." And with that he leaned down and kissed me. My first kiss, it was amazing it almost made me forget about one small factor.

" You have a girlfriend remember?" I didn't want this moment to end, but I wasn't right.

" Yes and Unfortunately she's not you." He got up and went in the house not before winking at me.

Leah's POV

After I Changed I came back out to the living room to see everybody standing at the window.

" What are we watching?" I asked as I stepped up to the window.

" Sshh, Edward and Bella outside." I watched in the window as they talked, then kissed.

Then everybody gasped.

"I KNEW IT!" Alice shouted. " They so wanted each other. "

" Like some other people I know." I looked at Jasper and Alice purposely.

Jasper's POV

She was right but how do you tell a girl you've only known for 3 days your madly in love with her.

Next time on the real world:

"Work's here, can you believe we actually have to work?"

" We're partying one last time before work starts."

" I thought we were friends But I was so wrong!"

" Everyone thought you were such a good girl, but you're so fake."

I haven't posted in FOREVER literally but I promise this time I'll Keep ya posted

READ AND REVIEW!!!


	6. Drunken Drama

Jake's POV ( 9:00 am)

I just got off the Shower when the phone rang.

(Jake = Italics

(Sharon= Bold)

Hello

**Hey! I'm Sharon I'll be your boss for your new job.**

Oh yea, Well I'm Jake

**Yes well Jake can you tell the housemates to be ready in an hour and meet me at the Ruby Tuesday's across the street to talk about your Job.**

_Of course._

**All right see you in an hour.**

I hung up the phone and went to wake up everybody. I walked into Leah and Bella's Room, and walked to Leah's bed She slept so wild. The Cover was everywhere and her hair looked like a tangled web of mess, but it was actually really cute, She was really cute.

" What are you doing sitting on the edge of my bed, stalker?" She sat up and smiled at me.

" Our boss called she said we have to be ready in a hour to talk to her about our job." She Yawned and Stretched.

" Ok I'm up." I got up and walked over to Bella's bed. Her bed was the exact opposite of Leah's it was tidy and her hair was in a neat two ponytails, she looked adorable. Why are these girls so dam cute!

" Bells." I said tapping her.

" Jake!" She said smiling

" Get up, get ready we're gonna be meeting our new boss." She smiled and sat up. I walked into Emmet and Jasper's room

" No, No! stay away Cockroaches." I looked over at Emmett's bed. He talks in his sleep?

" Emmett." I said poking him. Then out of nowhere he slapped me off the bed. And he was strong so it hurt like hel.

" DAM IT EMMETT GET UP!" He sat up really fast.

" Huh? What happened" he looked at me as I held my cheek.

" You fight in your sleep! That's the last time I wake you up. Get ready we

have to meet our boss." Jasper Woken up by the noise got up out of the bed.

I walked into Rosalie and Alice's room and Alice was already prancing around. And Rosalie was still half sleep.

" Good morning Jake!" She smiled and Went into her closet.

" Good you're already up. We have to meet the boss-" I started.

" an hour, I know I know. Now get out I have to get ready."

I left their room and sat on the couch since I already got ready. Work's here, can you believe we actually have to work?

Leah's POV ( 10:00 am)

We all loaded up in the limo and drove to meet our new boss.

" Hey everyone." A blond lady about 5'5 said as we entered the restaurant. Well all sat down as she introduced herself.

" Sharon Moore, I will be your boss for the next 3 months." I forced a smile as she continued, I hate working.

" Now I bet your wondering what you're going to be doing. Well I'm here to tell you today." Then get on with It we don't have all dam day.

" your are event supervisors at the staple center." YES!

" That is so cool" Edward said smiling.

" you will make sure all the Fans are comfortable, direct them to their seats everything like that." Amazing!

" You will start Tomorrow." We ate and socialized a little more and then it was time to go.

" I'm so excited." Alice said on the way back.

" Me to, I wonder what event is tomorrow." I said smiling.

Emmett's POV ( 6:00 pm)

" I'm bored." I looked over at jasper that was reading some boring book.

" Then find something to waste your time. We're going out in like 2 hours." Then he went back to his book.

" Oh Jasper I have an idea." I said sitting up.

" Not another one, it took 4 hours last time to get the smell of your fart contest out of the living room."

" No this is a good one. We should all play truth or dare." He put his book down and sat up.

" that actually doesn't sound like such a bad idea." We gathered everybody up and all sat in the living room.

" Ok Ok me first." Alice said. " Jake truth or dare?"

"Dare. Of course." Alice got an evil smile on her face.

"I dare you to pick any girl in the room and Make out with her."

Jake's POV

Hardest decision ever. Bella or Leah, Leah or Bella. Help! I don't want to cause any trouble with Edward so….

Leah POV

Can you say AMAZING KISSER!

Bella POV

I know I shouldn't be but I'm so jealous of Leah right now. Is it ok to want to claw her eyes out.

Alice's POV

" Ok" Jacob said " Jasper, Truth or dare."

" Truth" he smiled slickly. Wimp

"Who in the House would you ask on a romantic date."

" that's all you got? Easy, Alice." She blushed a deep red as he looked at her. " that's if she would say yes?"

" Of course I would." He smiled.

" So what are you doing tomorrow?" They make me nauseous.

" It depends on what my date wants to do."

" AWWW!" Rosalie said. " You guys are too cute."

" So." Jasper started. " Leah Truth or dare?"

" Dare baby, bring it on."

" I dare you to go skinny dipping in the pool." She stood up and took of her shirt and walked outside, of course we all followed.

She did it and came back in naked as the day she was born and put back on her clothes.

" Easy peasy." She said laughing.

" Ok guys, This game is getting really interesting so we'll continue it tomorrow, but we kinda got a club to get to." I said getting up up.

A chorus of oh yea's and cools echoed.

Leah's POV ( 10:00 pm)

The club is amazing, everyone's having fun. We're partying one lat time before work starts. Edward and me are on the floor right now dancing to Party in your bedroom by Cash Cash right now and loving it.

" This club is ridiculously fun!" Alice said in my ear, and I totally agree.

Bella's POV

Ok So I'm not much of a drinker but tonight I decided to you know try it out. So I had a shot then two then three. Then me and Jake Started Taking them, and next thing you know we can barely walk.

" You are sooooooo ssssexy Jakey poo." I said Grabbing his hand.

"Nooooo you are." And the next thing you know we're making out like two teenagers.

Leah's POV

So now Alice and me are having fun. When I look over and see Jake with his tongue down Bella's Throat WTF?!?

I walk to the bar and take about six shots I'm pissed.

Alice's POV

Remember what I said about smelling Drama, here we go.

Edward's POV

" Would you like some company." I said to Leah as I sat down on the bar next to her.

" you know what sucks, I like Jake and you like Bella but yet they're both over there playing tonsil Hockey. " She said laughing I could tell she was drunk, but I looked over there and there they were making out.

"I'll have what she's having." I told the bartender.

Emmett's POV

I thought everything was cool until we all got into the car.

" You know what miss Goody two shoes." A Drunk Leah said. "Everyone thought you were such a good girl, but you're so fake"

" What?" Bella Said

" I thought we were friends But I was so wrong!" She stared Bella down. " you knew I liked Jake yet your over there making out. And to do that to Edward, you're a bigger hore than I thought."

" You Do not know me Leah, so stop acting like you do just because Jacob doesn't want you is no reason to Be jealous of me."

" JEALOUS? NOBODY IS JEALOUS OF YOUR BONEY UGLY CAN'T GET A DATE AS SO DON'T TEST ME OK."

" EXCUSE ME SIR, BUT I'D RATHER BE BONEY THAN AN FAT AS DUDE!"

" DUDE HUH? WHEN I PULL ALL YOUR DAM HAIR OUT WE'RE GONNA SEE WHO LOOKS LIKE A DUDE!"

" TRY IT!" That's when I had to step in because Leah jumped over the seat. I pulled her back as jasper Sat Bella down. What a crazy night.

Edward's POV ( 12:00 pm)

I rolled over in my sleep then I awoke, I looked down and I was naked, wow What happened last night? Then I looked over and Saw a Naked Leah. OH CRAP!!

Next time on real world:

" So as of now our friendship is officially over."

" You've got to make a decision Jake."

" First day of work, Stressful."

" So How is this for a first date?"


	7. Secrets

OK EVERYBODY SORRY ABOUT THE EXTREMLY LONG TIME BETWEEN POSTS SO I'M GOIN TO POST A NEW 1 RIGHT NOW!!!

Leah's POV

" Edward where's your- WTF?!?!" I awoke to the sound of Emmett Screaming at me. That's' when I looked down and noticed there was not one inch of clothing on me.

Alerted by Emmett's Yelling the whole house was soon in Edward's room. In Embarrassment I Hung my head low.

" This is not what it looks like." Edward started , Jake looked Jealous and Bella looked pissed.

"Then what does is it Edward, it looks like you and Leah did god knows what when you have a girlfriend at home." Then they all looked at me Like I was disgusting how dare they turn their noses up at me.

" How dare you guys look at me like that and judge because of one night. Bella you act like your all good but your not you like Edward you like Jake, and you string both of them along. Rosalie, You let some weak punk beat up on you when I know your much stronger than that."

"How dare you-"

" Let me finish. Jake, Your Confused, you don't know what or who you want. Emmett You're an Idiot and not just on a common sense Scale. Does everybody know what you were arrested for back in high school? You should hide your diary better. Alice and Jasper the Cutest perfect couple. Alice you've been to anger management four times, and Jasper Who's Lizzie?"

Jasper Tensed up like I Have never seen and his voice turned deep and stern.

" Don't talk about stuff you have absolutely no knowledge of, and you want to air everybody's dirty laundry because YOU made a mistake fine then remember what you told people in this house, Luckily for you I'm to nice to share what you told me when the cameras were off."

Jasper stormed out and I instantly felt awful, what have I done.

" Not cool Leah, not cool." Emmett said storming out after Jasper.

" YOU'RE A BICH, DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN IF YOU DO I PROMISE I WILL KILL YOUR AS." Alice stared me down as she said it before walking away.

I Got up and got dressed and made my way to the back room.

" So as of now." Bella started as she stopped me in the hall. " Our friendship is officially Over."

Jacob's POV

I What leah said was true I know it was it's just that I can't choose so I went to Jasper for advice.

" Jasper I need your help with something."

" I know, I know Bella or….Leah." He tensed up at her name what she said really hurt him and brought back old scars.

" Yea man it's just hard."

" I can't choose for you but, this might sound really corny, but follow your heart dude."

" Who knew it would be so hard?"

" You've got to make a decision Jake. Now if you'll excuse me I have a date to get ready for." he got up off the bed and I yelled a thanks as I left the room.

3:00 PM

Alice's POV

" Jasper I can't see can I please take the blindfold off." I asked reaching at it.

" Almost………Here!" he snatched off the blindfold and we were in the backyard. There was a table and nothing else but the pool and rose petals surrounding it.

" so how is this for a first date?"

" Unbelievable." I was in shock as we sat down at the table.

" can I ask you a question?" I said as I started at my food.

" Shoot."

" Who's Lizzie?"

He froze he dropped his fork and stared me in the eyes, he looked as if he debated on telling me then finally he started.

" Lizzie was…she was my wife, yea I know we met freshman year in high school and dated all four years. And on her 18th Birthday I proposed…… I Loved her, we got married and she was happy. we'd been married a year then one day it was raining really hard and she was driving to meet me at lunch, when another car came out of nowhere and knocked her off the road. The car flipped over and she… she died. She was 2 months pregnant."

That's when He cried, he really cried and I just ran over there and held him my arms as he cried like a newborn Child, that's when I decided I seriously didn't like Leah.

" I'm sorry." he said sitting up. " I ruined our date didn't I?"

" As long as you're here Nothing could ruin my date. Lizzie was very lucky to have you."

8:00 pm Edward's POV

We all loaded up in the car to go to the staples center to do our first show.

" I'm so excited, I hope it's like green day." Bella said smiling.

" No man. I hope it's like lil Wayne," We all looked at Emmett.

We arrived and got out of the van and Sharon was there.

" ok guys I know your excited but remember, your working!" We all went into the building and were startled when we saw a whole Bunch of little toddlers and parents.

" exactly who's Show is this?" I asked Sharon.

" Oh it's the wiggles." OH MY GOD This was going to be awful.

2 hours later.

" That was awful. Those kids were visious." Bella said with candy all in her hair.

" First day of work, Stressful."

" Help!" We looked as emmett was getting chased out of the building by four year olds with marker all over his face.

At least we got a laugh out of something today

Next time on REAL WORLD A SEASON CHANGING EPISODE:

" I Have to go home."

" NO One wants you here."

" How Could we have been so stupid?"

" This doesn't you have to be with me. You Love Bella. "

" You Don't Have to go."

TAKE A GUESS WHAT DO U THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT EPISODE PLUS: IF YOU HAVE IDEAS MESSEGE ME AND I MIGHT USE THEM


	8. The Gasp Episode Part 1

Leah's POV 8:00 am

Ok so I'm really bad at getting people to forgive me, So I usually just tend to make things extremely worse by acting out. That's exactly what I did this morning, First one up I put in a CD and turned the volume all the way up, then I Left the house, Slamming the door behind me. I guess I would go out for breakfast, but I didn't even make it outside good when I kneeled over, Throwing what little was in my stomach back up. I would turn around and go back in the house if I wasn't so scared after waking the whole house up.

Alice's POV

"TURN IT OFF JACOB." I Screamed over the music.

" I CAN'T FIND THE BUTTON." Then Edward ran over there and unplugged it.

" how about that guys." He said as we all sat down.

" I want her out of this house." Bella said getting frustrated.

" Seriously guys she's nothing but trouble and she's evil." Rosalie Said agreeing.

" I want her here." We all looked at Jacob.

" Sorry Jake but if you're the only one-." Japer started.

" I'm Not, right Edward." Edward looked down at the floor.

"Jasper, you said I have to make a decision , how am I supposed to do that if my decision's made for me? But it's ok I've made one anyway " Jacob was getting pissed.

" Jake-"

" I'm Going to find Leah, to let her know someone still wants her in this house."

" Jake wait." Bella Said Running after him.

" You know, I actually liked you for a moment there, bye Bella, looks like your decision is made to."

Then He stormed out.

Jacob's POV

I found Leah Sitting right outside.

" you know you guys are really loud." She said wiping her tears.

" Leah, I'm sorry about that, they suck." She just shook her head.

" No they're right I have to go home." She said crying again.

" No, if you leave, I leave. You know I spent this time battling between if I wanted you or Bella, now that I think about it, it was never a competition." I leaned in to kiss her and she backed away.

" I really want to kiss you but on the fact that I just vomited I'm not sure that's such a good idea." she said and I Laughed the fun time ended as soon as Leah kneeled over again. I Held her hair as she Puked some more.

" That's it get up." I said grabbing her arm.

" where are we going?" She said sighing.

" to the doctor your sick." We got into the car and she smiled at me.

" Thanks for caring Jake." I leaned down and kissed her.

" Who cares if you smell like Vomit." Then we cuddled up all the way to the doctor.

Rosalie's POV

" I'm way to tired to deal with this." I said making my way to the back of the room I turned around to see Emmett following me.

" what?" I said stressed and he grabbed my hand.

" You know your way to beautiful to be so stressed."

" Emmett Stop it." I said as the phone rang I excused myself to go answer it.

_Italics- Rosalie_

**Bold- Mike**

_Hello_

**Hey Baby. It's mike**

_Oh Hey._

**What's wrong.**

_Nothing just really stressed that's all_

**Well Don't take it out on me**

_I'm not-_

**Are you cheating on me? **

_Mike-_

**Are you? **

_No_

**I'm coming up there.**

_No your- _

**Bye**

"UGH" I yelled getting up.

"what's wrong?" Emmett said Following me.

" Mike's Coming." I said simply.

" when?"

" If I know him he'll be here tonight." I said This was last thing I needed.

" everything's so screwed I have a Girl who destined to make me miserable, I have a Boyfriend who Is a Challenge in himself coming up here and I have you, Fighting with myself to prove I don't love you but it's hard Emmett it's so hard." I said then broke down crying.

" I Love you too, I Have from day one, but you have to let me in rose we can work this out together." I looked up at him and smiled then I kissed him.

Leah's POV

" WHAT? How is this possible, this cannot be happening to me it just can't." I said crying really hard.

" It's happened I'm Sorry 2 weeks." The doctor said sitting down.

" Thank You doctor." I said Grabbing my coat and marching out.

" So What did he say?" Jake asked as I stormed past him.

" it's the Flu, That's all, Let's go." I said grabbing his arm.

" Ok no medicine."

" nope he said it would go away."

He looked suspicious as he marched past me I tried to grab him but he was to strong.

" Doctor," he said as he entered the room. "Can you tell me what the problem was?"

" Sure, she's 2 weeks Pregnant." I Looked down ashamed as Jake stared at me in shock.

" You Should've just told me, I'm not going to judge you." He said as he grabbed my hand.

We got into the car. " Jake, It's Edward's you know." he Grimaced at me

"yea, I know."

Bella's POV

" She's back." I said as she walked through the door.

" Ugh, Go away no one wants you here anyway."

" It's ok, I'm Leaving anyway."

"You Don't have to go, you know." I heard Jake say to her.

" It's ok, but first Edward Can I talk to you alone." what did she need to talk to him about?

" Ok." He said surprised as they made their way outside,

Edward's POV

" OK what it is? " I asked as we sat down.

" Ok this is really hard so I'm just gonna say it ok, your gonna freak out-"

" Please just say it." I said anticipation killing me.

" I'm Pregnant." shocked I backed up.

" How could we have been so stupid?" I Said getting worked up. My life is just coming together I'm young .

" That's why I've decided to have an-" She started.

" Don't you say it, you will not kill this baby." I hated abortions with a passion.

" It's not your Choice!"

" YES IT IS, THERE'S A SUCH THING AS ADOPTION LEAH!" I screamed at her.

" Fine, I'll think about it after I get home."

" your not leaving. I need to keep an eye on you."

" Oh now I can't leave." She Said Baffled.

" I don't trust you." I said then started for the door.

" you act like this means we're married now. This doesn't mean you have to be with me you love Bella." I ignored her and went back inside.


	9. The Gasp Episode Part 2

Ok so in the last chapter it had been two weeks since Leah and Edward…So just to clear that up.

(Leah's POV)

I threw all my stuff in a bag as quickly as I could, no matter what Edward said, I couldn't stay, it just wouldn't be right.

"What are you doing?" Edward said barging into my room with Jacob right behind him.

"What does it look like? I'm leaving." He grabbed my shoulders.

"No you're not!" I pushed him off and continued to run around the room gathering my stuff.

"Leah, please." Jacob begged with pleading eyes. "We'll make it work, you can stay. I need you." Tears filled my eyes as I turned around to face him.

"You mean that?" I asked.

"More than anything." He pulled me into a hug and silent tears fell down my cheek. When we broke apart. I took everything out of my suitcase and placed it under back under my bed.

"So you'll stay?" Edward asked quietly, and I snickered.

" Nah I just thought I'd carry all my stuff in my hand that's why I put my suitcase back." He actually smiled.

"Thought we'd lost you for a moment there Leah." We were interrupted by a knock on the door and we all left the room to see who it was.

"Eddie!" A voice rang as Alice opened the door.

(Edward's POV)

JESSICA! She ran and gave me a huge kiss. " Aww baby I missed you soo much! Home isn't the same without you." I know I had the guiltiest look on my face because she immediately let go. "What's wrong with you? Why don't look happy to see me?"

Nobody said anything the room was quiet, that was until another knock on the door interrupted us.

"No, not right now." Rose said as she ran to open the door. A boy with perfectly spiked blond hair stood in the door frame.

"Hey gorgeous." He said pulling Rose into a hug. "I missed you." A growl like sound came from Emmett and we all turned to look at him.

"So you're Mike, huh?" Emmett asked taking steps forward.

"Emmett." Jasper warned.

"Yes I am, Problem?" Mike said getting defensive. Rosalie looked horrified as the two boys gave each other death stares.

"Yea I got a problem." This time Emmett flung Jasper out of the way and hit Mike, hard, in the face.

"Emmett!" Rosalie yelled standing in front of him.

"Move Rose, I'm going to give this jerk what he deserves." She didn't budge though.

"Stop it! Don't hurt him." She said in tears now.

"Why not? He's hurt you so much!"

"Because I love him." Emmett stopped then and stared at her. His eyes filled with pure pain before he stomped off to his room.

Mike was still on the floor and Rosalie ran to the kitchen to get a towel and she held it against his nose. This house was full of issues, and I still had to break it to Jessica, about Leah.

"Seriously rose?" Bella started, her anger rising. "You defend this Jerk over Emmett, after all you told me?"

"You don't understand." Rosalie said through her teeth.

"You're right, I don't understand!" Bella said marching to Emmett's room.

"This house is going completely insane." Alice said collapsing on the couch.

"Jessica maybe now's not a good time for you to be here." I said rubbing her shoulders.

"Why not? Something's wrong with you Edward, tell me." Leah rolled her eyes behind me and I grabbed my hand and led her to my room.

"Jessica, I don't think we're working out." I said as we sat on the bed. She looked shocked then pissed.

"Are you breaking up with me?" I sighed and she stood up furiously. "Which one of them is it?"

"Jessica-" She ignored me and stormed out of the room.

"OK! WHICH ONE OF YOU WHORES IS SLEEPING WITH MY BOYFRIEND?" She yelled as she walked out of the room and everybody came out of their rooms to see what was going on.

"Jessica you need to calm down." I said grabbing her arm.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" She said pushing me away.

"Ok seriously, calm down." Leah said.

"It's probably you isn't it!" She pushed Leah hard and Jacob grabbed her arms.

"Get off me!" She yelled but Jacob wouldn't budge. I ran my hands through my hair and sighed. Jacob picked her up and took her back to my room and I followed swiftly behind.

"You need to calm down." I said to her as Jake closed the door leaving the two of us alone.

"No, I can't believe this." She said now starting to cry.

"I fell in love with someone, it wasn't supposed to happen and I'm sorry. But I also made an even bigger mistake that might cost me her. I have to deal with this Jess and I'm sorry that I hurt you but you gotta go." She stood up, wiped her eyes, and proceeded to slap the crap out of me, not as If I didn't deserve it.

"Fine, I'll leave. But I hope your happy, you not only ruined our relationship but our friendship." She grabbed her suitcase and left the room. I dropped my head in my hands and stayed there until I felt a hand running through my hair. I looked up and saw Bella standing right in front of me.

"I know that was hard." I pulled her down onto my lap.

"I love you, Bella." I said placing a kiss on her lips she smiled.

"I love you too." I smiled until I realized what I had to do.

"Bella, Leah's pregnant." She got up quickly. She didn't say anything, she just left the room as fast as she could. I collapsed against the bed.

(Bella's POV)

"Is it true?" I asked running up to Leah who was sitting outside in solitaire. She looked up at me and shrugged.

"Depends on what your talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about!" She nodded without looking at me and I sighed.  
I love him Leah."

"I know!" She said standing up. "I'm not trying to take him away from you." I didn't say anything and Leah took that offensively. She marched inside brushing my shoulder on the way.

The next morning (6:30 am) Leah's POV

I quietly packed my stuff; tears falling silently down my cheeks. I grabbed my stuff and sat it by the door and I grabbed a pen and paper.

Dear Jake,

I tried, you know I did, but I can't stay. I'm so unhappy here it's ridiculous. I need to get through this with my family and that's not possible here. I've also decided not to go through with this pregnancy and I hope you & Edward understand my decision. Tell him that I want him and Bella to be happy and to apologize to her for me. Jake, you're an awesome person and you've been an awesome friend to me when no one else was and I love you sooo much for that. You have my number don't be a stranger.

-Leah

I placed the letter, along with my key, on the counter, signing Jake's name on the front. Tears came faster as I walked to the door. After taking one look back, I closed the door and left the real world house.


End file.
